The Burnout
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Based on the season 4 episode. Fall of 1936. An accidental fire damages the Walton home.
1. Chapter 1

_At times in our lives, a tragedy comes along that makes us stop and helps us consider the small things in this life. In the Fall of 1936, such a tragedy occurred in our family and caused us all to stop and be more appreciative of the things we have._

 **October 1, 1936**

The family sat around the table eating supper. John-Boy, Jenny, and Jen came over to join them.

"John-Boy, may I hold my great-granddaughter?" Zeb asked.

"You sure can Grandpa." John-Boy smiled, handing his baby daughter over to his grandfather.

"Oh, she is such a doll! She's growing bigger every day." Zeb paused a moment. "She's almost three months, in…"

"Three more days until she's three months old." John-Boy smiled.

"Where did the time go?" Zeb smiled. "I remember the day she was born. Our All-American girl was born on The Fourth Of July."

"It's hard to believe she's already three months old. Here, I see her still in Jenny's arms the day she was born."

"And in the blink of an eye, she'll be three YEARS old." Zeb smiled.

"Oh Grandpa," John-Boy shuddered slightly.

Zeb laughed.

That evening, Zeb sat in his favorite chair reading the paper. He enjoyed the warmth of the heating pad until Esther suddenly yanked the cord from the outlet.

"Esther! What on earth did you do that for?"

"You're gonna burn down this house, Old Man!"

"How in the blue blazes am I gonna burn this house down?"

"You've had it plugged in for over two hours!"

"Esther, do you HEAR the wind whistling outside? Did you feel the cold air today? It's chilly, I don't care to get frostbite!"

Esther shook her head and walked away. "Stubborn old man."

After wrapping things up for the night, everyone went to bed.

Around midnight, John and Olivia awoke.

"John, I smell smoke." Olivia said.

"Hmm?" John was half asleep yet.

"John!" Olivia exclaimed.

John jumped out of bed and opened the bedroom door. The hallway was engulfed in flames!

Olivia rushed over to the crib and grabbed Joy, who was now crying.

In the girls' room, Mary Ellen woke up, coughing. She couldn't stop.

"Erin! Elizabeth!" she said through coughs. "Wake up!"

The girls did so.

John ran to the boys' room. "Boys, fire!"

Ben followed his father, but Jason and Jim Bob stayed behind a minute more.

Jim Bob threw some of his toy planes out the window while Jason grabbed his guitar case. They then ran out as well.

Olivia got the girls. "Girls, fire!"

Mary Ellen and Elizabeth followed their mother.

Erin stayed behind to try and save her new dress. It was the first dress that Erin had bought with her own money. It was the first dress she owned that wasn't a hand-me-down from Mary Ellen. Erin still remembers the day that she went with Jenny to Ike's store to get it. Erin was very proud of the dress and wasn't going to let the fire destroy it!

Everyone besides Erin gathered outside.

"Jason, get in the truck and go get Ike. Jim Bob, run over to John-Boy and Jenny's. Get John-Boy here as quickly as you can, please." John commanded two of his sons.

The boys agreed.

"What about me, Daddy?" Ben asked.

"I may need you here, Son."

Ben nodded.

John did a quick head count. "Where's Erin?"

Alarm washed over everyone's faces.

Olivia tried to run back inside the burning house, but John and Zeb stopped her.

"We'll get her!" they assured Olivia.

Olivia went back and stood by the others. All she could do was cry and hug her baby.

Mary Ellen was bawling. She hugged her grandmother.

"ERIN!" Elizabeth screamed, wailing as Ben held her.

John and Zeb found Erin in the hallway, passed out from smoke inhalation.

John picked her up and the two men ran back outside.

Erin regained consciousness as soon as they were outside. She threw up onto the grass.

"Is she okay?" Olivia was concerned.

"She breathed in a lot of smoke. Pa and I found her passed out in the hallway."

Olivia and Mary Ellen hugged Erin, all three women crying.

Ben handed Elizabeth to his father.

Elizabeth cried in her father's arms.

Soon Jim Bob came back with John-Boy, Jenny, and Jen. Jason brought Ike Godsey, Yancy Tucker, Ep Bridges, and Harley Foster. The men put the fire out.

John thanked the men.

"John, I'll come right back. Corabeth and I have a tent that would be perfect for you and your family to spend the night in tonight."

"Thank you Ike, it's appreciated." John smiled.

While waiting for Ike, the family sat in the barn.

Elizabeth sat, cuddled up with Jenny and John-Boy. Jason sat holding Joy, Ben, and Jim Bob stared at the floor. Erin and Mary Ellen sat together under a blanket, both staring into space. John and Olivia were somber, as were Zeb and Esther. No one had anything to say.

Ike's truck is what broke the silence.

John stood up and met his cousin-in-law.

"I appreciate this Ike."

"Corabeth asked me to tell you that she is very sorry and to let us know if there is anything we can do. If you need a meal, us to watch the kids, she said you can name it and it's done."

"Thank you Ike. I think we'll be okay tonight, but if we need help in the coming days, we'll let you know."

Ike smiled and nodded. "Well goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Ike. Thank you." Came responses from everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 1, 1936**

After pitching the tent, Zeb, John, and John-Boy fetched the extra cots from the barn and were able to make them with sheets.

"Daddy, would you like Jenny and I to take any of the children to spend the night with us?"

John paused for a minute. "Well, your mother is so exhausted. Would you and Jenny mind taking Joy for the night? Just to give her a break?"

"Absolutely." John-Boy and Jenny said.

"I'm sorry that will be two babies for you tonight."

"Don't worry about it at all. We're happy to have her. You just worry about you and the rest of the family." John-Boy said.

"I really appreciate it John-Boy, Jenny."

"You're welcome. We'll be back tomorrow." John-Boy said.

John nodded. "Thank you both."

"Goodnight everyone." John-Boy and Jenny said, taking Jen and Joy with them.

Meanwhile everyone picked a bed.

Mary Ellen and Jim Bob chose the two beds closest to the door, directly across from each other. Erin took the bed in between Jim Bob and Jason, right across from Elizabeth while Ben was straight across from Jason.

In the other tent, John, Olivia, Zeb, and Esther slept. They listened to the children talk.

"This is kind of fun, ya know!" Ben, the ever-optimistic child said.

"It is." Mary Ellen said. "I feel like I could be an actress."

"Will you two shut up? A guy can't sleep around here." Jim Bob complained.

"Really, Ben and Mary Ellen, we have to be up early for school tomorrow." Jason said.

"Okay. Goodnight Jason." Mary Ellen said.

"Goodnight Mary Ellen." Jason said. "Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Jason. Night Pa."

"Goodnight John. Goodnight Livy."

"Night Grandpa. Goodnight Grandma."

"Night Livy. Goodnight Ben."

"Goodnight Grandma. Night Jim Bob."

"Goodnight Ben. Night Elizabeth."

"Night Jim Bob. Goodnight Erin."

There was a silence. Then everyone heard a little sniffle.

"Erin?" Jason asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Goodnight Elizabeth. Goodnight Mary Ellen."

"Goodnight Erin. Night everyone."

Jason got up and sat on his sister's bed. "Erin?" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

She sniffled. "Yeah, I think I'm just getting sick." She started crying and turned her head into the pillow. "I'm not okay." She sobbed into her pillow.

"Erin," Jason said gently as he rubbed her back. "Do you want to go outside and talk?"

Erin nodded. They quietly slipped out of the tent and went into the barn. While the other siblings heard them, they didn't say anything.

Jason and Erin went into the barn. Erin sat down and began bawling.

"Erin, Honey." Jason sat down beside her. He put an arm around her and let her cry.

"Our house is gone!" she sobbed.

"It might not be completely the way it was before, but we can fix it." Jason said. "But I know it hurts. It's okay to cry, Sweetheart, it really is."

She reached for him and he gave her a hug.

"Shall we go to bed?" Jason asked. "We have school tomorrow."

Erin nodded.

Jason extended his hands. She took them and he helped her to her feet.

Jason tucked Erin into bed and then got into his bed.

"I'll be right here." Jason whispered.

Erin nodded. "Night Jason."

"Night Erin."

 **October 2, 1936**

Early in the morning, everyone went into the house to see what was left. The house still reeked of smoke when they got inside. The entire place was black. Fallen beams covered the floor of what used to be the living room.

"Watch where you're stepping." John cautioned everyone. "And don't touch anything."

"Watch your feet, children." Olivia added.

For a minute, everyone was in stunned silence.

"It's awful. It's just awful!" Grandma broke the silence.

She echoed what everyone was thinking.

Elizabeth clung to Erin's nightgown, refusing to let go of her sister. Elizabeth had been very scared the previous night when Erin was inside the burning house.

"Thank God we're all alive." Olivia said quietly.

"Let's see what we can salvage." John said.

Elizabeth reached to touch Erin's arm, still very afraid from the previous night's events.

Zeb looked away from everyone, crying for a minute, but re-composing himself.

After seeing the house, the children took turns getting dress in the barn as well as the tent.

"I guess we get to brush our teeth by the water pump." Ben said.

"It looks like it." Olivia smiled.

Shortly after the children got back from the pump, the Baldwin sisters arrived with breakfast. They stayed briefly, but soon had to be on their way to their monthly meeting of the Browning Society in Charlottesville. The sisters were known for being members of many social groups.

Olivia went over to the children.

"Time y'all were starting for school."

"I thought I'd stay here and help Daddy." Ben said.

"Thank again." Olivia said.

"Mama, with half the house gone…"

"Go on." Olivia gently cut him off.

Mary Ellen got up and kissed her mother's cheek. "Bye Mama." She said. She drank the last of her coffee and followed her brother.

"Jim Bob, what have you got on your feet?" Olivia asked.

Turned out, in the dark, Jim Bob had thrown out two different shoes!

"I could go barefoot." Jim Bob smiled.

"Not in this weather you can't." Olivia replied.

Jim Bob laughed and ran off after Mary Ellen and Ben.

"Elizabeth." Olivia turned to her seventh child. "Elizabeth, are you all right?"

"Yes Mama." The soon-to-be 8-year old replied.

Olivia touched Elizabeth's forehead and the back of her neck. "No fever."

"Can I go now?" the little girl asked.

Olivia nodded. "I'll see you this afternoon."

The girl followed her older siblings without a word.

"Erin, you'd better get a move on." Olivia said.

Jason went over to the table. He poured himself another cup of coffee, adding cream and sugar. He stood next to John-Boy. Jenny was there as well, holding Jen. Esther had Joy.

The topic was brought up as to where the children would stay during the repairs.

Olivia was adamant. "John, I will **not** have my children scattered all over the county. I want them here where I can take proper care of them."

"How are we gonna do that?" John asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way." Olivia said.

"Jenny and I would be happy to take as many as you need us to take. We're only a mile and a half up the road." John-Boy offered.

"Maybe we could clean out the kitchen so at least we could cook and eat in there." Esther was hopeful.

Olivia wanted to continue sleeping in the tents.

John was concerned about health. "Honey, it gets cold at night this time of the year. We're getting closer to Winter every day. The children will get sick sleeping outside."

It took some convincing, but Olivia convinced John to try the tents for a few more nights.

While everyone else was at school, John-Boy, John, Zeb, Esther, and Olivia worked inside the house. Jenny sat outside with Joy and Jen. She didn't want the little girls to inhale the smoke.

After school, Jason and Ben got busy chopping wood.

"This ought to be enough wood to keep the fire hot." Jason smiled.

"But not too hot." Ben added.

After putting stacking the wood by the stove, they saw Erin working at the table. She had a very drab, gray-colored dress on. The dress matched her mood.

Jason patted her on the back as they walked by.

"Erin, I think we can find you something a little more becoming to wear." Olivia said.

"No thank you Mama. I want this. It was in the box of clothes that Mrs. Fordwick brought today. And it's perfect."

"Don't you think it's a little drab?" Olivia questioned.

"No Mama, it's just right." Erin sadly replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**October 2, 1936**

During the day, Esther and Zeb discovered that their bedroom wasn't much worse for the wear. In fact, they got it cleaned up enough that they were once again able to sleep in their own bed.

That evening, the children once again climbed into the tent. Joy still was with John-Boy, Jenny, and Jen.

That night, the rain came POURING down.

"I'm cold." Elizabeth said.

"Here Elizabeth, you can crawl into bed with me." Mary Ellen said.

Elizabeth did so.

Everyone heard an umbrella open.

"Who's got the umbrella?" Jim Bob asked.

"Not me." Jason said. "Ben, is that you?"

"Always come prepared." The 13-year old replied with a smile.

"Just be careful with that thing, you could poke a hole in the roof." Mary Ellen cautioned.

"I'll be careful, I'll be careful. No need to worry."

Erin coughed.

"You okay, Erin?" Mary Ellen asked.

"Yeah." Erin said. But she began to cough more. After a couple minutes, it was hard for her to stop coughing at all.

"Mary Ellen, go get Daddy please." Jason said told the oldest of his sisters. Then he turned to Erin. "It's okay, Honey. Daddy's coming. Just hang on a minute."

Erin continued to cough. She wasn't getting any better. "Who are you?" she asked through coughs.

"Who am I? I'm your brother Jason."

"I don't have any brothers. Or sisters for that matter. I'm an only child." The girl coughed.

Jason gripped his sister's arms. "Erin, it's me."

"What did you call me?"

"Erin, that's your name."

"My name is Laura Ann, not Erin."

John entered.

"What happened, Son?" John asked when he arrived in the tent.

"She just started coughing and can't seem to stop." Jason said. "And Daddy, she's confused. **Really** confused. I'm starting to get scared."

"I'm wondering if it's after-effects of the smoke inhalation from last night. I'm gonna take her into town. Will you come with me Jason?"

Jason nodded. "You're in charge, Mary Ellen."

Mary Ellen nodded. "I hope she gets better."

"Me too." Jason said, exiting the tent after his father who was carrying Erin.

"Why didn't Erin know who she was?" Jim Bob asked.

"Sometimes confusion is a side effect from smoke inhalation." Mary Ellen said. She was currently studying nursing at the University of Virginia.

Olivia lay in the tent next to the children's tent, crying. She felt guilty having a 'pity party,' but couldn't help it. This was not the Fall she was expecting to have.

She was hoping to have fun carving pumpkins with her children. She'd even give anything to have John take the kids out on Halloween. Sure, she didn't approve of it, but it meant that they had a house.

 _Stop it, Olivia. You still have a house. Your house could have been burned to the ground. At this point, it looks like the house will be livable again eventually. You are more blessed than some. The Wilkinson place burned to the ground last Summer. You should count your blessings._ The 37-year old told herself.

"I'm scared for Erin." Jim Bob said in the tent next-door.

"Me too." Elizabeth said.

"So am I." Ben agreed.

"It's okay to be scared. It's hard to not be there with them. But we just have to have faith that Erin is going to be okay."

Elizabeth crawled into bed with Mary Ellen. Mary Ellen hugged her.

Soon the four children, plus their mother in the other tent, drifted off to sleep.

At the hospital, Dr. Carter examined Erin. "She's having some after effects from the smoke inhalation. I'll need to keep her here for a few days, probably about a week, to get her lungs cleared out."

"Will she be all right?"

"After a week's time, she should be very close to her normal self if not completely normal. It's not unusual for the after effects of the smoke inhalation to recur." Dr. Carter paused. "I know it's hard Mr. Walton, but this is really the best pace for your daughter right now."

"I know it is." John said. "Take good care of her, okay?"

"I promise I will." Dr. Carter said.

"One of us will be by tomorrow and bring the things she'll need for a week by."

"Wait Daddy," Jason said. "What if I'd stay here with Erin? Just overnight. She might be afraid if she's here all by herself."

"Doctor?"

"I think that can be arranged." Dr. Carter said.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow Son when we come by and see Erin."

"Okay. See you then."

"See you Son. Have a good night. Take care of your sister."

"I will." The 18-year old promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**October 3, 1936**

Jason sat in the waiting room. He had fallen asleep. It was after midnight when Dr. Carter came out.

"Your sister is doing well. She's on some antibiotics to get her lungs cleared out and she's in an oxygen tent."

"Can I see her?"

Dr. Carter nodded. "She's in room 36. There's another bed where you can sleep. We put her in an isolation room so she can get sleep. But you can stay with her."

"Thank you, Doctor." Jason said, heading down the hall.

He found the room and went in. There was Erin in the oxygen tent, sound asleep.

"I'm here Erin." He said gently. "I'm here."

He tried to stay awake in case she needed anything. But he became far too tired to stay awake.

 _She's in the hands of some good nurses._ He thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Around noon the next day, John and John-Boy came to town. They visited Erin who was still asleep. After checking to make sure she was all right, they left with Jason.

"Should we grab something to eat before we head home?"

The boys nodded.

"The diner okay?"

Everyone was in agreement.

When they got to the diner, the boys followed their father to a table. The waitress came out with water and menus.

"I'll be back in a minute to take your orders." She smiled.

After studying the menus, the men were ready to order.

"What will you have?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a burger with cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles. I'll have fries for a side and Dr. Pepper to drink." John said.

"I'll have a burger as well with cheese, mustard, and pickles." John-Boy said. "Fries and Coke, please."

"I'll have a burger too, with cheese, ketchup, and lettuce." Jason said. "I'll have fries and Pepsi, please."

"Okay." The waitress smiled. "Those will be right out for you."

"How was she last night, Jason?" John asked.

Jason took a sip of his water. "Quiet. She slept the entire night through as far as I know. I was glad to see her sleeping after the whole ordeal with the fire."

"The poor girl has to just be exhausted." John-Boy said.

Jason nodded. "The fire has hit her hard. I talked to her the night of the fire. The things she was telling me, I myself wanted to cry."

"Erin and Ben are in the middle. It can't be easy for either of them." John-Boy said.

"Ben is good at putting up a front. That, and I think he himself is naturally a pretty positive person. He seems like he can always find something good in a situation. I remember how tough it was on Erin when Mama had polio."

"I'll never forget that day I found her in the barn crying." John-Boy said.

"You told me about that." Jason said. "She was so upset."

"It'll be a good idea to treat your sister with an extra dose of gentleness." John said.

"Yes Sir, we plan on it." John-Boy said.

Jason nodded, swallowing his water. "We'll definitely be gentle with her."

The waitress brought their food to the table.

The men silently prayed.

"All right. Let's dig in." John said.


	5. Chapter 5

**October 4, 1936**

The next day was Sunday. As always, everyone got in their Sunday best and piled in the truck to drive to the small country church.

"I think I'll go with you this morning." John said.

Olivia smiled at her husband. It always made her happy when John decided to join them at church. While her husband knew The Lord, he didn't believe in going to church. But on occasion, he went to the services with the rest of the family.

John drove the truck while Esther and Olivia sat in the cab with him. Zeb jumped in the pickup bed with his grandchildren.

"It's not the same without Erin." Mary Ellen said.

There was silence with some head nods.

"She would be talking about the new boy she's crushing on." Ben smiled.

"Complaining that Mrs. Fordwick had given too much homework over the weekend." Jim Bob said.

"Maybe even talking about the makeup that she tried that Mama didn't know about." Elizabeth added.

Zeb hugged his Elizabeth. "If your sister were here, she'd want you to go on living everyday life like you always do. She wouldn't want you to be sad all the time."

"I just hope she'll be okay." Jim Bob said.

John-Boy put an arm around his youngest brother. "The best thing we can do is keep our prayers going. She's in the hands of a very good doctor."

After the church service, John went over and talked to Ike.

"Hi Ike,"

"Hi John, how are things going at your house? I've been meaning to come over and check on you guys, but the store has been unbelievably busy."

"No hard feelings, Ike. I know what it's like to be busy. I'd probably be pretty busy too if it hadn't been for the fire. This is usually my busiest time of the year. Everyone is buying up on firewood for the Winter. But I've had to pretty much stop work altogether, at least until we get the house repaired."

"Gee, I'm really sorry John. If there's anything I can do, please don't hesitate to let me know."

"What time do you open tomorrow, Ike?"

"Eight o'clock."

"I'll plan to be there right at eight. I need to order replacement windows."

Ike paused. "I normally don't have Sunday hours, but you guys are family. What if you would stop by the store on your way home? You could order what you need then."

"Sounds good to me Ike. Thank you."

Once at the store, John ordered the replacement windows, as well as the paint needed.

"I really appreciate this Ike."

"Oh it's no problem at all. I'll be happy to help you as you need it."

"We're gonna try and do painting tomorrow. We pulled all the kids out of school to help."

Ike turned to his wife. "Is it okay if I go help Corabeth?"

"I can watch the store." Corabeth smiled.

"What time do we start, Boss?" Ike smiled.

"Seven o'clock work?"

"Seven it is!" Ike shook his cousin-in-law's hand.

That afternoon, Ben went over to Yancy Tucker's. Yancy was eager to help as well.

That evening, Mar y Ellen went into her parents' tent.

"Mama, Daddy, I had something to run by you."

"Shoot, Honey." John smiled.

"Well, I have school in Charlottesville. If it's okay with the doctor, would you be okay if I stayed at the hospital with Erin? I'd be walking distance from the university and I could help the nurses as much as I can."

John turned to his wife. Olivia smiled. "Well, I think that would be all right." John smiled. "Would you be coming home?"

"On the weekends." Mary Ellen said. "It would be just like it has been, only I'd be staying at the hospital instead of in the dorms."

John smiled. "You're growing up, Honey. You're gonna make a fine nurse."

Mary Ellen smiled. "Thank you both." She hugged her parents.

"You're welcome. Go get some sleep now."

Mary Ellen smiled. "Good night."

"Goodnight." John and Olivia replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**October 5, 1936**

On Monday morning, the men came over to help paint. The kids were happy to get a day off from school. Everyone had the day off but Mary Ellen. She was headed to town to stay at the hospital.

"Bye Mary Ellen." Elizabeth ran and hugged her sister.

"Bye Elizabeth." Mary Ellen hugged the little girl. She turned to her brothers. "Take care of my little sister, okay?"

"We promise." The boys said.

"Give Erin a hug for me." Elizabeth said.

"I will." Mary Ellen smiled. "See y'all on Friday."

"Bye Mary Ellen." Everyone said.

After Mary Ellen got done with classes, that afternoon, she went to the hospital.

"Mary Ellen!" Erin's face lit up.

"Hi Little Sister." Mary Ellen smiled.

"I'd hug you if I wasn't in this stupid oxygen tent."

"It's not such a stupid tent. It's gonna get you better again."

"You stopping by on your way back home?"

"Well if it's okay with you, I'm gonna stay right here with you. The school is two blocks away so I can go to school and help out here as needed."

"Is it okay?"

"Dr. Carter said I can."

"Oh Mary Ellen!" Erin beamed.

Mary Ellen smiled. "Get some rest now. I'll be right here. I'm pretty tired myself. I might take a nap too."

Erin nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm a little extra tired."

Mary Ellen lay down on the extra bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

At the Walton house, the work day was finishing up.

"Thank you everyone," John said. "I have no idea how we would have gotten the entire house painted, outside and inside without everyone's help. I guess many hands make light work. Thank you."

"So does that mean that the house is livable again?" Yancy asked.

"As soon as the new windows come in it is."

"The new windows should be in by the end of the week or early part of next." Ike said.

"It'll give Olivia some time to do some special things, like new curtains and rugs. Things like that." John smiled.

"How is Erin?" Ike asked.

"She's improving. Dr. Carter wants to keep her there for a while to make sure her lungs are completely cleared. Mary Ellen's staying with her."

"I'll be she's happy about that."

"I think it'll be a good fit. The school is only a couple blocks from the hospital."

"Oh, I'm glad. Well, I'd better get back and see how things are at the store."

"Sure Ike, thanks again."

"No problem, John. I'll talk to you later."

That evening in the children's tent, it was quiet, until they heard crying.

"Is everyone okay?" Jason asked gently.

"It's Elizabeth." Said Jim Bob.

Jason got up and walked over to his little sister's bed.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he gently stroked her hair.

"I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I normally sleep with Mary Ellen, but she's not here."

"Well, I'm not Mary Ellen, but how about you climbing in bed with me? Does that sound okay?"

Elizabeth sniffled and nodded.

Jason took her hand and led her over to his bed.

"Goodnight Elizabeth." Ben said.

"Night Elizabeth." Jim Bob said.

"Goodnight." Elizabeth said. "Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight Elizabeth. I love you Honey."

"I love you. Love you too, Ben and Jim Bob."

"Love you. Goodnight." Ben and Jim Bob replied.

Meanwhile in John and Olivia's tent, they talked quietly.

"Olivia, the windows won't be in for a while. Don't you think it's time that we look at sending the kids to different homes temporarily?"

"No John, absolutely not. We went through the fire as a family and we're gonna rebuild as a family."

"I understand Honey…" John said, but Olivia cut him off.

" **No John Walton, you don't understand!** "

John was slowly losing his patience. "Olivia, listen to me. Use your head, if those kids keep sleeping in that tent, they're gonna get sick. The last thing we need on top of everything else is a bunch of sick kids."

Olivia sighed. She melted into tears. "Oh John!"

"I know, Honey. I don't like it any more than you do. But it's gonna have to be done."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

John rubbed her shoulders. "I've thought a little about it. What if we would send Elizabeth to Ike and Corabeth's?"

Olivia wiped her face. "That sounds like a good match."

"Ben to Yancy's?"

Olivia nodded. "Another good match."

"Jason could go stay with John-Boy and Jenny and help care for the little girls."

"I'm sure they'd appreciate the help."

"Mary Ellen and Erin are at the hospital, so that just leaves Jim Bob. What if he would stay with Reverend Fordwick and Rosemary?"

"I like it, she'll keep him on top of his homework."

John chuckled. "So you're okay with my plan?"

"I'm okay with it. I don't like it, but I'm okay with it. I realize that it will be better in the end."

"I love you Olivia." John kissed his wife.

"I love you John."


	7. Chapter 7

**October 6, 1936**

The next day, Olivia was tearful at breakfast. John had told the children the plan. They seemed cooperative with the plan. Olivia excused herself from the breakfast table and went to the barn to cry.

After breakfast, the children packed up their belongings.

"John-Boy is gonna come pick you up, Jason. He said he needs to go to Ike's, so he'll pick you up too Elizabeth and drop you off there. Ben and Jim Bob, I'll give you a ride."

The adults gathered to say goodbye to the children.

Olivia was very tearful. Jason hugged his mother. "Don't worry Mama, this is all for the best. And it won't last forever."

Olivia paused and smiled. "Oh Jason, I feel like you're the voice of God's words."

Jason smiled. "I love you Mama."

"I love you Sweetheart." She hugged her second oldest child and cried again. "I love you so much!"

Jason felt a lump in his throat but forced back the tears. "I'll see you on Sunday at church."

She smiled and nodded.

Esther came and gave Olivia a hug. "You did good, Mama."

Olivia melted into tears in her mother-in-law's arms.

"I know it's tough." Esther sympathetically replied. "But they'll be back. I know it's easy for me to say, but this time will go by so quickly."

Olivia smiled. "One day, we may look back on this time and laugh."

Esther smiled. "Let's get on those breakfast dishes."

"Hey Erin," Mary Ellen greeted her sister.

"Hi Mary Ellen! How was school?"

"It was good, we're learning about safety precautions."

"Sounds interesting."

"I have news from back home. John-Boy and Jason were at school and Jason has temporarily moved in with John-Boy and Jenny. He will help John-Boy and Jenny take care of the little girls."

Erin smiled.

"Yeah, all the siblings got parceled out to different homes. Jason and Joy are with John-Boy and Jenny, Ben's with Yancy, Jim Bob's with the Fordwick's, Elizabeth's with Ike and Corabeth, and I'm here with you."

"How does Mama feel about all this?"

"Jason said she was pretty tearful this morning. In her head, she's knows it's best, but it doesn't feel like the best in her heart."

"Poor Mama."

"I know. The fire's been pretty hard on her. The last thing she wants is to have all us kids at different homes. But it's only temporary and it really will be best in the end."

"How long do I have to stay in this tent?" Erin asked. "I'm beginning to hate it."

"I know Honey." Mary Ellen said. "But it's helping you breathe and clear out your lungs so you won't have any more coughing fits."

Erin smiled. "Thanks Mary Ellen. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." Mary Ellen smiled.

"We didn't always get along." Erin said.

Mary Ellen laughed. "We about drove Mama and Grandma crazy with our fighting."

"Lately, you've changed. Changed for the better. You don't get on my nerves as much anymore."

Mary Ellen laughed. "Well, I feel the same way about you, Little Sister."

"You've grown up so much since you started nursing school."

"I have to. I'm not a high school kid anymore." Mary Ellen paused. "It's amazing Erin, being responsible for lives other than yours. It's a great responsibility and a great blessing at the same time."

Erin smiled. "I hope I grow up to be as wonderful as you are Mary Ellen."

Tears filled Mary Ellen's eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." Erin smiled.

A tear rolled down Mary Ellen's face. "I love you Erin."

"I love you Mary Ellen."

"Here you guys go." Jenny smiled, placing cups of coffee on the table in front of John-Boy and Jason.

"Thanks Jenny." Jason smiled.

"Thank you Darling." John-Boy smiled.

"Well if you men don't mind watching the girls, I'm gonna go lay down for a while. I've been up since five this morning."

"Go for it, Sweetheart." John-Boy smiled. "We'll watch the girls."

"All right." Jenny smiled. "I'll be up in time to make supper."

"Rest as long as you need to, Dear. We'll be fine."

Jenny went upstairs.

Jason put two spoons of sugar in his coffee. "You and Jenny workin' on baby 2 yet?" Jason teased his brother.

John-Boy chuckled. "Not yet. But if our next baby is as good as Jen is, I'll take ten of them."

Jason laughed. "Well you got good practice playing Mother Hen with all of us."

"Being a dad is so wonderful. I still can't believe she's mine. But Jen is my little girl."

"Were you disappointed you didn't have a boy?"

"Not at all. Babies are wonderful, either gender. I love having a 'little Jenny' around. She's just as beautiful and wonderful as her mother. I couldn't be more blessed."

Jason smiled. "I think I'd like a little girl first too. "I'm told that the daddy/daughter relationship is just precious."

John-Boy smiled. "It is. Look at our Daddy. He just melts whenever Mary Ellen comes home on the weekend or when Erin brings home an A paper or Elizabeth asks him to marry her or whenever he rocks Joy to sleep."

Jason smiled. "Now I just need a girl to marry. Does Jenny have any little sisters?"

John-Boy smiled. "I'm afraid not. Don't worry, Jason. Your time will come."

"Sometimes I wonder."

John-Boy patted his brother on the back. "I remember the feeling. Just choose carefully. There are a lot of women out there who look good on the outside but aren't sincere. They can be dishonest. All I ever want is for you is to find the love of your life, your best friend, marry her and be happy together for the rest of your lives." John-Boy paused and laughed. "And raise a whole clan of Waltons."

Jason laughed. "Thanks Brother!"

Elizabeth sat at the supper table with Ike and Corabeth.

"Well isn't this fun, Miss Elizabeth!" Corabeth smiled.

"It's not everyday we get to play parents." Ike smiled.

"Are you really a Walton, Corabeth?"

"Sure am." The woman smiled. "I'm your Grandpa's brother's daughter, the daughter of your Great Uncle Albert."

"And you're our cousin too, Ike?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am. I guess I'd be what you call your cousin-in-law. Corabeth's your cousin by birth. Since I married her, I married into her family, so I'm your in-law and since Corabeth's your cousin, I'm your cousin as well. Your cousin-in-law."

Elizabeth paused. "This whole family relation thing is confusing."

"Oh don't worry, you'll understand it more when you're older."

"That's what I'm told about a lot of things."

"It's true, Dear, it really is." Corabeth smiled.

"Ike, when will our new windows be in?"

"I heard last that they'll be in a week from tomorrow."

"I can't wait to sleep in our house again."

"I'm sure you've missed your own bed." Corabeth said.

"I sure have." The little girl paused. "My doll got burned in the fire."

Corabeth looked at Ike. "Your daddy told us. Mr. Godsey and I have something for you."

Corabeth handed the 7-year old a box. "Your birthday is at the end of this month. Consider it an early birthday present."

Elizabeth opened the box. Inside was a Raggedy Ann doll, just like the one she had lost in the fire. "You know what kind of doll I had!" the little girl beamed.

"We sure do."

Elizabeth hugged her relatives. "I love her! Thank you both! Thank you!"

"You're welcome Sweetheart." Corabeth smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Ike smiled.

"Did you get your paper written?" Rosemary Fordwick asked.

"All done." Sighed Jim Bob. "You give a lot of homework, you know?"

"Maybe it wouldn't seem like so much if you didn't put if off to the last minute."

Jim Bob paused and looked up. He smiled. "Yeah, I guess that might help."

"Cookies and milk?"

"Yes please Ma'am." He smiled.

"Comin' right up!" the teacher smiled and went into the kitchen.

"I dried all the dishes for you Yancy, is there anything else I can do?"

"I think that's all. We can call it a day's work Ben."

Ben smiled, making up his bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you Yancy."

"Oh, it's no problem. Truth is, I sometimes get lonely here all by myself. I've always wanted to get married but I guess the Good Lord hasn't found the right girl to send my way yet. So I'm really appreciative of my good friends in the community like you, your daddy, and your grandpa that help keep me from being quite so lonely."

Ben smiled. "I know you'll find a girl one day Yancy."

"Well I've not quit yet. I'm 28, will be 29 next March. Some guys may have given up the hunt at that age, but not Yancy Tucker."

Ben smiled. "Goodnight Yancy. And thanks again."

"You're welcome Ben. Sleep well."


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize that all the conversations in the last chapter ran together. I divided them with asterisks when typing them in my Word document, but they didn't show up when I uploaded it to Fanfiction. Yes, there are six different scenes: at the Walton home, Mary Ellen and Erin at the hospital, John-Boy and Jason at John-Boy and Jenny's house, Elizabeth, Ike, and Corabeth at Ike and Corabeth's house, Jim Bob and Rosemary Fordwick at the Fordwick home and Ben and Yancy at Yancy's house. Again, sorry about that. :)**

 **October 9, 1936**

On Friday afternoon after school was over, Mary Ellen came over to the hospital.

"Mary Ellen, I didn't expect to see you." Erin smiled.

"I'm gonna stay here all weekend with you."

Her little sister's face lit up.

"I brought you some visitors." Mary Ellen smiled.

John-Boy and Jason came into the room.

"John-Boy, Jason!" the 14-year old beamed at the sight of two of her older brothers.

"Hi Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" John-Boy smiled.

"I'm still not totally normal yet, but I'm definitely feeling better. Dr. Carter said that I might be able to go without the tent on Sunday."

"That's great." John-Boy smiled. "I brought someone with me."

Jenny came in.

Erin smiled at the sight of her sister-in-law. "Jenny!"

"Hi Honey, I'm glad to hear you're doing better." Jenny smiled.

"I am too. I can't wait to come home." Erin smiled. But then the smile faded. Being away from the Mountain, she had almost forgotten what had happened. "How are things at home?"

"Things have been great." Jason smiled. "Ike and Yancy came over to help re-paint damaged walls. Daddy ordered replacement windows that should be in sometime middle of next week."

Erin smiled. "So it's almost back to the way home was?"

"Almost." Jason smiled.

"Where's Jen?" Erin asked.

"Grandma offered to babysit her and Joy. So they're home."

"I can't wait to see them again." Erin smiled.

"I'm sure Mary Ellen's told you, but we all got parceled out to different homes while the repairs on the house are being finished." Jason said.

Erin nodded. "I bet Mama hates this."

"She **knows** it's best, but it doesn't always **feel** like it's best." Jason said.

"I just can't wait until we're all together again." Erin smiled.

"You and me both, Little Sister." Jason smiled.

 **October 11, 1936**

On Sunday morning, Olivia was thrilled to greet her children at church.

"Oh my precious children!" she hugged and kissed all of them. "I'm so happy to see you all!"

"If only Mary Ellen and Erin were here, things would be perfect." Jim Bob said.

"I know, Honey. But they're where they need to be." Olivia explained. She put an arm around her youngest son. "But I miss them too." She turned to the rest of her children. "Should we all sit together?"

Everyone happily agreed.

After church, Ike came up to John. "John, I'm really sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the windows have been delayed. They won't be in until next Monday."

Ike saw John's disappointed, but John did his best to mask it. "Not your fault Ike. Thanks for letting me know."

"Corabeth and I sure have enjoyed having Elizabeth. She's such a sweet little girl. I hope one day that Corabeth and I can be parents."

"You'll make fine parents." John smiled.

"Thanks." Ike smiled. "Again John, I'm really sorry."

"Thanks Ike. I'll talk to you later." John said.

He went to Olivia and gave her the bad news. He saw her disappointment.

"We'll see everyone on Sunday."

John saw tears in Elizabeth's eyes. "It's okay Honey. You'll be so busy in school that the time will fly by."

"I'll still miss you and Mama." The little girl said.

John hugged her. "I love you Honey. We'll see you on Sunday."

That night, John and Olivia were in their tent.

"It's so quiet." Olivia said.

"That it is." John agreed.

"Oh John!" Olivia sobbed. "I don't know how much longer I can take this! At least when we were all in the tent, we had each other!"

"I know Honey." John held his wife. "This isn't easy on any of us. But we'll be fine, as long as we're together."

Olivia nodded.

"Get some sleep now." John whispered.

Olivia dried her tears and fell asleep, comforted by the unconditional love and support of her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

**October 12, 1936**

Erin was in her hospital room, crying. Dr. Carter had told her that she couldn't come out of the tent yet.

"Hi Erin," Mary Ellen greeted her sister as she came into the hospital room.

Erin was crying.

"Erin, what's wrong?"

"I'm not getting any better, Mary Ellen!"

"Hush." Mary Ellen said. "You are getting better, just not as quickly as Dr. Carter thought you might, which is fine. Another few days in the tent and you'll be able to come out."

"I don't feel like a person, Mary Ellen! I feel like a monkey at the zoo! I can't interact with people. They just come and watch me."

"I know it's hard Erin. But this really is for your good in the end. You'll thank Dr. Carter one day."

"I guess you're right." Erin said. "I shouldn't throw a pity party."

"Oh, we're all entitled to a pity party every now and then." Mary Ellen laughed.

"Mary Ellen, the first thing I'm gonna do when I get out of this tent is give you a hug."

Mary Ellen smiled. "I'll look forward to that."

 **October 15, 1936**

On Thursday, Dr. Carter came into Erin's room.

"Good news, Young Lady. You get to come out of that thing."

Erin smiled.

The oxygen tent was removed.

"Your sister won't recognize you." Dr. Carter smiled.

Erin laughed.

"Well, I suppose you'd like to go home eventually." The doctor smiled.

"I would." Erin said.

"I'm gonna keep you here until Saturday. I want to monitor your lungs for the next two days. But assuming all things are good by then, you'll be free to go home."

Erin smiled.

After school, Mary Ellen came to the hospital.

"Mary Ellen!" Erin smiled.

Mary Ellen ran over to her sister's bed and hugged her. "Oh Erin, it's so good to see you, actually **see** you!"

Erin smiled. "Good news, Dr. Carter said that if all things look good on Saturday, I'll be able to come home."

Mary Ellen smiled. "That sounds great."

 **October 17, 1936**

On Saturday, Erin was released from the hospital. John-Boy and Jason came to town to pick the girls up.

"How are things at the house?" Mary Ellen asked.

"Well, according to Ike, the windows should be in on Monday. How would you and Erin like to stay with Jenny and I tonight and tomorrow night?"

"Are you sure?" Mary Ellen asked. "You already have extra people in your house."

"Oh, it's no problem. You know how Jenny loves y'all."

"I know, but I don't want to ware her out. She has a little one to look after." Mary Ellen said.

"She insists." John-Boy smiled.

"All right." Mary Ellen smiled.

Jenny greeted the girls with hugs.

"Oh Erin, it's so good to see you! We've missed you so much! I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks Jenny, I've missed you guys too."

"I'm told you had a good nurse." Jenny said, winking at Mary Ellen.

"She was great." Erin smiled.

"Well, come on in. I have hot chocolate on the stove." Jenny smiled.

 **October 18, 1936**

After church on Sunday, Ike came over to John. "John, I checked yesterday and the widows should be here tomorrow. In fact, I'll deliver them myself."

John smiled. "I appreciate it Ike."

"No problem." Ike smiled.

That afternoon, Olivia and Esther worked hard at the sewing machine to finish the new curtains and rugs for the bedrooms.

"I'm so happy that everyone will finally be back together." Olivia smiled.

"Me too. It's been a while." Esther smiled.

"You know something, Grandma. I'm never gonna take family time for granted again. I've learned how quickly it can be taken away."

Esther smiled. "I've learned to treasure it as well."

 **October 19, 1936**

The next day, Ike was over at around nine in his truck.

"I've got the windows, John." Ike smiled.

"That's great Ike." John smiled.

"And I brought you another surprise."

"Daddy!" Elizabeth climbed out of the truck.

"Hi Honey!" John hugged his daughter. "Good to have you home!"

"I've missed you." Elizabeth said.

"Oh I missed you Honey. I know someone who missed you a lot as well. Your mama's inside."

Elizabeth smiled and ran into the house.

"You've got a sweet little girl there, John."

"Thanks, we're pretty proud of her."

Then men unloaded the windows.

"Do you need any help?" Ike asked.

"Yancy, Ben, Harley, and his boys were coming over to help. I think we have more than enough help." John laughed.

"All right. Well, I'll see you later John."

"Thanks Ike." John smiled. "Thanks for all your help through the fire."

"That's what family is for." Ike smiled.

By middle of the afternoon, all the windows had been put in.

"Windows are in." John smiled at Olivia.

"Now we just need all the children home." Olivia smiled.

"Well 2 of 7 are. Jim Bob's gonna walk home from school. John-Boy and Jenny are gonna bring the rest over this evening." John said.

"I can't wait to have everyone home again." Olivia smiled.

"You and me both." John grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**October 19, 1936**

The screen door slammed.

"Mama," Jim Bob called out.

Olivia ran to her son. "Jim Bob! Oh, how I've missed you!"

"I love you Mama." Jim Bob said.

Jim Bob looked up at his mother. "Am I the first one home?"

"Nope, your sister came over mid-morning with Ike then Ben came over with Yancy about half an hour later."

Ben and Elizabeth heard their mother. Ben turned to Elizabeth, putting a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. He took her hand and led her down the stairs.

Once at the bottom, they announced their presence. "Jim Bob!"

They ran to him and did a 3-way hug.

Olivia smiled, watching her children love on each other.

"I've missed you Little Brother." Ben smiled, ruffling Jim Bob's hair.

"I've missed you guys too." Jim Bob smiled.

"When will everyone else be coming home?" Jim Bob asked.

"John-Boy and Jenny are bringing everyone else over this evening for supper."

"Come see the bedrooms upstairs." Ben smiled. "They look great, just like they did before the fire."

The threesome bounded up the stairs.

Olivia smiled. _Soon our family will be complete again._

A couple hours later, Olivia heard the sound of a vehicle pulling into the yard.

She ran outside.

"Mama!" Erin ran to her mother.

"Oh Erin, Sweetheart, I'm so happy to see you!"

"I love you Mama." The teenager replied.

"I love you Darling!"

"Hi Mama." Mary Ellen smiled.

"Hello there, Nurse. I'm so proud of how you took care of your sister."

"I was glad I could be there with her." Mary Ellen smiled.

"Jason," Olivia hugged her second oldest son.

"Hi Mama," he smiled.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I love you Mama."

"I love you Sweetheart." She kissed his cheek.

"John-Boy," Olivia reached for her oldest child's hand.

"I love you Mama." John-Boy kissed his mother's cheek.

Jenny came up the stairs. "Hi Olivia,"

"It's good to see you Jenny." Olivia hugged her daughter-in-law.

Jenny handed Joy to Olivia.

"How is my precious baby girl?" Olivia spoke to Joy. "Mama's missed you. I love you so much, Precious!"

Everyone smiled.

Olivia looked up. "Where's my sweet granddaughter?"

"She's still in the truck. I'll get her." Jenny smiled.

Mary Ellen smiled and took Joy from her mother. Jason opened the door for Mary Ellen to go on inside. He held it opened for John-Boy and Erin.

"They're here." Elizabeth called to her brothers.

The kids ran down the stairs and hugged their siblings.

"Oh Erin, I've missed you." Elizabeth smiled, hugging her older sister.

"Oh I've missed you Elizabeth! It's so good to be home."

Elizabeth took Erin's hand. "Come upstairs and see our room. It's so pretty."

Erin smiled and followed her sister upstairs.

Jenny opened the door for Olivia, who was holding Jen.

At supper, John prayed.

"Lord, thank you for bringing our family through this fire. Thank you for bringing us back together under one roof. Thank you for all your blessings to us. Amen."

After eating, John-Boy and Jenny got ready to head back home.

"Thanks for coming John-Boy and Jenny." Olivia smiled. "And for bringing my sweet granddaughter."

"Thanks for having us." Jenny smiled. "I'm so happy things are getting back to normal."

That evening, Olivia tucked all her children into bed.

"I don't care that you're 18 and too old to have your mama tuck you in. I'm going to tonight." Olivia said to Jason.

"I don't mind at all." Jason smiled. He kissed his mother's cheek. "I love you Mama."

"I love you Sweetheart. Goodnight."

"Night Ben." Olivia kissed Ben's cheek.

"Goodnight Mama." He smiled.

"Night Jim Bob." Olivia tucked in her youngest son.

"Goodnight Mama. I love you."

"I love you." She smiled.

Then she went into the girls' room.

"Goodnight Mary Ellen."

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight Erin."

"Night Mama."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Night Mama."

 _Our family came out of the fire stronger, in both our personal strengths and in our love for each other. Never again were we to take for granted our family time and that we'd always be together. My wife and I weren't directly involved in the fire, but we grew by watching our family's response to it. One thing that didn't change because of the fire was our unconditional love and support for each other._


End file.
